Confused
by YourDreamer138
Summary: You are so tired. So confused. Why would they do this to you? JONAS, Nacy
1. Chapter 1

You roll over onto your stomach, your hands tied behind your back and your ankles taped together. You feel your heel still on, wiggling your toes as you feel the cold blood loss to them from the tight tape. You attempt to cough out the gag that was placed in your mouth. You start to cough when it hits the back of your throat, which is dry and scratchy. You were yelling and screaming. You remember. For help, for anyone, until your voice was hoarse and you could barely whisper. Then you were gagged, scolded for being a 'brat' and giving them away. You were thrown somewhere, laying in some dusty room or space. Being… punished?

Was there a drug in the gag that you now had on tighter? You fell asleep right after it was tied behind your neck. No, you wouldn't be awake now, with it in front of your airway, which was sucking breath in heavily. You were just so tired. So tired of whatever was going on.

But why does that matter? Why do you care in this situation? The gag is the least of your problems. You don't even remember how you got here, and that adds to the pure terror hiding in the back of your mind. The terror of being blindfolded and stuffed somewhere, not knowing where you are or what you did that upset the kidnappers so much. If kidnappers was the right word for people who take you away and throw you around.

But really, where could you be? Maybe in a car, judging by all of the tossing and turning of your body in this small space. You tumble around for a few minutes, trying to slip off the bandana covering your view. The car turns slightly, and with a grunt you roll into a hard wall. Grunting again, you move your forehead against the floor one final time, slipping the bandana off. Your eyes squint at the sudden light, and you have to blink excessively to get used to it. Once your eyes are adjusted, you take in the area you're in.

Looking around, you see a window on the door of the small room you're in. You see a couch and a TV through the window, and a bed a few feet away from them. The vehicle isn't a car, it's a bus. A very nicely decorated one. Is this a prank? It would be a good one. Stella probably thought this one. Yes, your best friend found that it would be funny to leave you scared and confused in a random bus, tumbling and hitting walls. Sure.

Okay, so you might not be thinking very straight at the moment.

But you are. All of this thinking is a cover for the hard, scary truth. You know the gag isn't filled with some liquid drug or gas. _**They** _told you it wasn't. They shoved you into this bus in the tiniest closet of a room, knowing you could see out into the rest of the bus and realize what was going on. They were the ones who roughly wrapped the bandana over your eyes, knowing you would have nightmares from the tightness around your head. They were the ones who knew you would go insane trying to figure this out.

And, the scary thing is, you know this bus. This exact one, decorations and everything. But you don't want to admit it. You aren't in the infamous bus right now. You're dreaming. Daydreaming. This is fiction. All in that little head of yours. You're really at home, sleeping and snoring away after a long day at school. This isn't happening. You won't believe it.

Even if it's not fake. But being doubtful only lasts so long. You're already doubting these theories you keep coming up with to shield the one explanation that's true. You feel the pain of fear in your body. The cooling sweat on your forehead. It doesn't feel fake. The emotions aren't numb like when you're dreaming. You sit up, looking around some more, even though you have every inch of this bus memorized safe in a spot in your brain.

You can't believe this isn't real. But they would never do this. Why would they? What did you do to them?

Then realization hits you.

They did this to you. Not just anyone.

_**Them.**_

And, yes, this is the bus you have always seen searching for new information on your obsession. The one you craved to be in, all alone with the members of your favorite band. The one in the magazines and on TV, the one in your mind when you go see their concert and see the guys, remembering where they stay after this first show in their hometown is over. Wondering if they enjoy being home-schooled- er, bus-schooled for their whole tour while they aren't at Horace Mantis, laughing it up with their friends and the girls they like.

You cannot believe this situation. You are trapped, roiling and wincing at the stinging bruises on your wrists and ankles from the tight rope and tape around them in the famous tour bus of JONAS.

A jingle starts playing in the room, echoing off the walls. You look around anxiously, trying to see anything past the boxes stacked around you. The music is coming louder, and you feel something hit the side of your jeans- covered thigh. You peer down to the object and see your flashing cell phone, and remember the music as your ringtone. The flashing screen reads **31 TXT MSGS & 23 MISSED CALLS. **People know you're missing! You'll be found! You just have to wait it out. But who would ever search the tour bus of a famous band? You sigh inwardly, bringing your feet to your chest. You swing them to the side, and with your heel move the cell phone in front of you. You hit the **Inbox **button with your stick-like heel and see the first message.

**To: Macy**

**From: Kevin of JONAS**

**Msg: I'm sorry.**

You kick the phone away and hear it slam into a box in the corner. Tears mist over your eyes as you slam your head into the wall behind you.

Yes, they did this. All of it.

And you have no idea why.

**A/N: **Hey guys! So, this is suppossed to be a one-shot but I know some of you will want me to continue. So, if I get some reviews telling me to, I will, but if you want me to end it here, I was planning to do that, anyway. I know it seems weird to stop it here, but it's kinda mysterious when I read a one-shot and it leaves you hanging.

Your Dreamer,  
Mo


	2. Chapter 2

Your phone keeps going off with each new call and text. People seem to be getting frantic. That little jingle plays inside your head even in the rare times when people aren't texting or calling. How is your phone even out of your pocket? Before, it was tucked tightly into your new 'Stella original' skinny jeans, but must have fallen out while you were tumbling around. Stella. You would give anything to see her again, just to hear he voice again. Hear her squeal about giving you that makeover or making your new outfit. Or your mom and dad. You want to go and hug them and never let go, and lay in your big, comfy bed. Or head off to school and play your heart out with your sports team. But things aren't looking in that direction right now.

You've gotten over the pain in your ankles and wrists; they feel numb. Lifeless. They fell asleep countless times from the lack of movement and blood flow until your nerves just tired out. It almost feels good until the lonely, empty ache in your heart where your love for the Lucases used to be starts to fire up, and swallows your relief up. You feel depressed, sobbing into your gag. Half of you doesn't want to make so much noise, and half of you wants you to get noticed and have people come in so you're not so lonely. Where is everyone? You don't see anyone out the window in the door, and you haven't for the long time you have been stuffed up in here. Why did they just leave you here, lonely and sad? You guess they just don't really care about you and your feeling since they were the ones who took you in the first place. But you expect them to care. Each one of them. They aren't mean or evil, they're cute and funny and nice. They're the band you fell in love with from the first song you heard by them when you were a little twelve-year-old. You have no idea how this could've happened.

You haven't stopped sobbing for such a long time, starting after you read the message from Kevin. What was he doing? Kidnappers weren't supposed to apologize to their victims. He was probably playing some trick on you, knowing you're gullible and scared right now. You still don't remember how or when you got here or why. You probably wouldn't know why you were here even if you remembered everything perfectly. There's no good explanation for what was happening.

Your phone slides across the marble floor and hits your shoes, and you decide to check the latest message. You hit the inbox button with your heel again, and choose the first message. Hopefully this isn't another message from Kevin. Or Joe or Nick, for that matter.

**To: Macy**

**From: Mom**

**Msg: Sweetie, where are you?  
****Everyone's worried about you.  
****What's going on? Please answer  
****us! The police are looking for  
****you! **

More sobs rack your body, and your knees quiver. Your body starts to shake with them. Your phone mimics your loud sobs, which sound more like yelps. The phone suddenly cuts off the jingle with a beep, telling you that your phone is dead. You are truly alone, nothing with you except the empty boxes and your hurting voice. With one last hiccup, your voice is lost to whispers. You sit, crying silently, in the dead quiet.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Police station: Two blocks down from Horace Mantis  
**__**Stella**_

"When exactly did she go missing?" The gruff police officer asks his final question, then clears his throat and begins chewing on the end of his pencil. He doesn't really seem like he cares.

"Um, two days ago, I think. The date was…. I don't know. It was the day JONAS left for their tour. When was that, mom?" I looked to my mother, who was frowning. A couple tears dripped out of my eyes.

"The eighteenth, honey." My mom answers, putting a hand to my cheek. She gives me a small smile and looks at the police officer. I hope she doesn't feel bad for me. Macy's the one that's missing. The officer nods slowly, and looks down at his notepad to write that piece of information down. As he writes, he relaxes back into my couch. The Misas, standing behind him, are huddled together. My mom and I stand in front of the couch, and the remaining Lucases that didn't go on tour (Mr. and Mrs. Lucas and Frankie) sit on our other couch.

Mrs. Misa didn't even know Macy was gone on the night of our JONAS concert. I was the one to call her and tell her that Macy never made it on her way walking to my house. I waited for so long, until i knew the concert was over. I didn't want to worry her further and tell her that Macy hadn't been answering any of my calls or texts, but she caught on when she tried calling, then sent a frantic text to her cell phone and got no reply. And Macy is always one to reply to something right away.

I am so worried about my best friend. I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and check for any messages, but all I find are ones from students at Horace Mantis, asking me if they found Macy's body yet, or if she ran away from home. I want to tell them the truth. That Macy would never do anything like that, and she was strong enough to handle herself. But I wasn't going to reply to 138 texts and calls right now.

I hear the police officer making small talk with the Misas and Lucases, reassuring them that he was going to 'try his best to make sure Macy is okay' as I clack away at my cell phone. I read over what I wrote, and then hit the send button. _Please_, _please_ _answer_, _Macy_. My mom smiles at me again, and I put the phone back into my pocket.

"Okay," the officer says, standing up, "I'll get some more officers on this case right away. We will do our best to find her. Thank you all for the information."

My phone starts to vibrate in my pocket. A burst of relief floods through me.

"Wait, she answered!" I shout, yanking my cell phone back out of my pocket. The officer stops at the door and looks back at me. I begin to read the message.

**To: Stella**

**From: Mobile Services**

**Msg: We're sorry, your message  
****did not go through. The mobile  
****phone you are trying to reach  
****is out of service.**

**A/N: **Ooo, dramatic. So, what do you think is going on with Joe, Nick, and Kevin? Why are they doing this? Let's see who gets this right. I won't tell you if you're right, otherwise it'll ruin the story for you! You'll just have to wait and see… :-)

Your Dreamer,

Mo


	3. Chapter 3

_**Macy**_

You can't breathe. Not naturally. You're breathing, anyway. When you stop forcing yourself to, it doesn't happen automatically. It doesn't feel like a normal action anymore. You're feeling smothered. A thick blanket has thrown itself over your head and stayed there too long. That feeling you get when you've been under the blanket too long, and your chest tightens when most of the oxygen is gone. Then you peek your head over the covers and breathe new, fresh air. You need air. You need to get out of here. _NOW. _This is not a place you can be in. This small room is a blanket, and you're stuck under it. _Escape._ But if you don't horrible things will happen. To _everyone. _And you will die.

Something bad will happen, and you can't help it. It will _kill _you. _GET OUT OF HERE._

Your heels scrape the slick floor with a screech, coming up to your chest. You stand up on shaky legs, trailing your back up the wall and pushing yourself forward with your back and hands to try and walk on your own.

Your hands turn tingly behind you, but no matter how much you move them, they won't fall out of sleep. They aren't asleep. It feels like you're dying already. You hop toward the door shakily and as fast and as you can, but stop within feet of it. The room is spinning, colors swirling, making your stomach churn and settle into being upset. Your head is in the clouds, threatening to make you pass out. Just like your fan girl days. Looking out of the small door window, you see Joe. Joe is standing where a brown and tan lamp once was. He stands still, looking in your direction with unmoving eyes. You blink repeatedly, not believing what you're seeing. Joe isn't like Nick. He can't just NOT move. You blink more until Joe twists back into a lamp again. With one last blink, you can breathe again; the blanket is lifted, and the dizziness goes away. One phrase clouds your thinking.

_Panic attack._

You don't want this to happen again. No, scratch that, you will not let it happen again. It was NOT pleasant. And it made this situation so much worse. But, you figured one thing out. You can walk, no matter how silly you look. You hop to an empty box. Peering inside of the open top, you see pieces of broken guitar. You recognize it as the guitar that had been smashed out of fun at the last JONAS concert you went to. Why would they keep that? Maybe as a memento. That was one of their best performances in the whole time you've been a fan.

You need to stop thinking about them in such a positive way. You are trapped because of them. They are making you do this to yourself. You're going crazy.

And your panic attack starts up all over again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nick**_

I hear Macy through the thin wall in this room. Every choke, every sob, her loud, annoying cell phone that goes off every thirty seconds. I know Kevin is sending her secret messages. It's almost like he really _does _believe that will console her. In Macy's eyes, he was one of us. One of the evil JONAS members who kidnapped her and locked her in a strange room on our way to start off our tour. One of her 'role models' who stabbed her in the back. I shake my head. I shouldn't think about this so much. It's already tempting for me to rush into that room and tell her that I'm sorry for all of this, that we all are, and how none of us meant for this to happen. How did I get stuck in this situation? I almost think I feel like Macy, but I'm not tied up with a blindfold and gag. I hope she's not freaking out in there. It's been two days that we've been on the road. I hope she finds those candy bars I hid. I know she'll get hungry. Okay, wait. She can't open them. Stupid me.

Thank goodness for vents, or I wouldn't be able to check up on her. I hear Macy's phone go quiet for longer than normal, and it never starts back up again. Even her voice has stopped, one hiccup halting her sobs. And she's not breathing. _Come on, Macy, you're strong. This isn't so bad._ I almost snort at my thoughts, but she's not supposed to know I'm here, in a room right next to her. She starts to gasp, and scrapes her high heels on the floor. Something slides against the wall, and I hear a few clacks from her heels. Wait, is she… s_tanding? _No way. She pauses, then I hear her stop gasping. She starts breathing normally again, and she clacks around again.

But I hear her start to gasp for air again.

I stand up from my eavesdropping position, which was sitting on the floor with my ear pressed to the vent. My hands grab fistfuls of my hair and pull, but I don't make them. It just happens. And it feels good to be in a little pain after everything I just did to one of my best friends. I just did the equivalent of framing my sister. If I had a sister. Macy comes pretty close. With my hands still in my hair, I start to pace. _What in the world _am I doing?

I feel so… I don't know. What _should_ I feel right now? Scared? Mad? Confused? Freaked out? Who knows. No one can answer that question. No one has ever been in my situation. Or, at least not in a band and a 16-year-old in my situation.

I stop pacing and press my back against the wall. What am I going to do? I start to slide down the wall until I fall to the floor. Why would I do this to Macy? How could I? And then I remember why, and I want to slap myself. My head hangs in my hands as tears of my own fill my vision.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Macy**_

You need to calm down. Two panic attacks is enough for one day. You hop back to the wall and slide back down, sitting in a more comfortable position. Well, as comfortable as you can get with being tied up. Although there's something hard under your back pocket. Ugh.

Your hands reach down and grab it. You slide it to your side, then kick it in front of you. You look at it, and your stomach growls in response.

A couple candy bars.

**A/N: **I know that Macy's part at the end is pretty short, but I wanted to get some happy into this story. Next chapter sort of explains what's going on… kind of.

Your Dreamer,

Mo


	4. Chapter 4

_**Stella's House**_

_**Stella**_

The phone rings, and I jump. I was thinking so much about where Macy could be. My bed is completely messed up from trying to find a comfortable position to lay and think, with pillows scattered on the floor and my blanket up-side down. I jump up and scramble downstairs, falling over my feet to get to the phone.

"Hello?" I say, out of breath.

"Hello, Stella?" I hear the voice of the officer I saw yesterday. Did they find her?

"Yes, Officer Porter?"

"We have something we found in the Misa house that may help us. Come down and we'll talk about it." I sigh. I guess not.

"Okay, so are the Misas there? And the Lucases?"

"Yes, I'm at the Misa house. The Lucases just got here."

"Okay, I'll be there soon." I hang up and make a dash for the door, still in my pink and orange pajamas.

_**The Misa House**_

"Okay, what do you have?" I say after I unlock the door. That spare key to the house Macy gave me was starting to come in handy. In the living room, Officer Porter nods at me in hello. He looks behind him and picks a piece of paper up off the coffee table.

"What's that?" I ask quietly. He holds it up. Just a paper. A copy of some JONAS tickets. Macy has gazillions of those neatly stacked in a box in her closet.

"These were in Macy's printer when we checked this morning. This might be useful." Mr. Misa says.

"How will they help?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips in annoyance. Hopefully I wasn't wasting my time here. This didn't sound very convincing.

"The date is for the eighteenth, the night she went missing. And it's for their latest tour. And she apparently makes copies of her tickets before leaving for the concerts?" Officer Porter says. I lean toward the page more. Sure enough, the newest JONAS logo is printed at the top. And the time the page was copied, in the bottom left corner, says 6:15 PM. Thirty minutes before the concert.

"Yeah, she does copy her tickets. She's never missed one. But, did she… go without me? She couldn't have! She never goes without me." I whisper. I know this is irrelevant to the situation, but it worries me.

"We saw her walk out of the house that night. We thought she was heading to your house and then you two were going to the concert." Mr. Misa says.

"I called her at the beginning of the concert, and she said she was fine. But when we called her to see if the concert was almost over, she never answered." Mrs. Misa adds, sniffling.

"I was thinking we sit down with the security guard from the concert that night and ask them for tapes of the parking lot and backstage, just in case. Maybe there was some commotion with her during the concert." Officer Porter says quietly.

"Wait, wait, wait. You seriously think she got kidnapped at a JONAS concert? With all of the security and officers and fancy alarms? Plus all of the other people there. Isn't that kind of… I don't know, impossible?" I snap. I, for one, know that JONAS concerts are very heavily guarded. There are so many other things that could have happened. Maybe she was walking to her car after the concert and-

I start to cry. She was at her favorite place. And she never got to say to goodbye to anyone.

_Stella, she's not dead. _I sniffle and wipe my tears. _She isn't dead. She's not._

"Stranger things have happened. Anything is possible." Mr. Lucas whispers, and Mrs. Lucas nods and puts her head on his shoulder.

_Stranger things have happened. _

I guess so.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Tour Bus**_

_**Joe**_

Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. I am in such a bad situation. I'm in the JONAS tour bus, heading in the wrong direction. We're supposed to be going to Texas, but the radio stations tell me otherwise. I don't even remember where we are now; I just know that we aren't heading toward Texas any time soon. I'm also being controlled by some chick with a gun and some beefy bodyguards, and to add to that, Macy is trapped here, thinking Kevin, Nick and I did this. Even though this is all on Nick. And I don't know what's going to happen to her. I pretty much despise my younger brother right now, but I'm even angrier at the she-devil who tricked him while he was gullible.

A horrible headache throbs at my skull again. I hold my head in my hands, hoping this will all be over soon.

Speak of the devil, Fiona Sky walks into my room, her three threatening body guards close behind. I hate them, too. One of them almost 'accidentally' slipped on the trigger of their gun, and almost gave me a bullet in my foot yesterday.

"Hey, Joey." She says, stepping up to me as I sit on the bed. She leans down to meet my eyes.

"My name is Joe." I growl, avoiding her eyes.

"Don't be that way, baby." She coos, bringing her face closer to mine. I turn my head, and she stops. Her hand slaps against my cheek, and her piercing nails drive me to move my face back.

"Kiss me." She whispers seductively. I can see how nick would want this, in some ways more than others. She is pretty attractive…

I shake my head, breaking the gaze.

"No." I say sternly.

"Yes." She whispers, clawing at my face with those death nails again. I grab her wrists and pull them away from my face.

"Ow, let me go!" she whines, and I almost do until I remember where I am.

"No." I repeat. "Take your bodyguards and get off this bus!" I shout.

"You're so rude to guests. You invited me." She smirks.

"Nick did." I sneer his name.

"Seriously, let go jerkface." Fiona spits. When I don't let go, her bodyguards take a cautionary step toward me. Their scowls threaten me silently.

"I got this, guys." She smirks again. One of her hands wriggles out of my slackening grip. It reaches into her back pocket, and something cold and hard hits the side of my head within seconds. Her gun. I swallow and take a deep breath to calm myself, then let go of her other wrist.

"Good. Now, let's try this again. Kiss me." She says, tapping my head with the gun.

I can't help but fear for my life as I give her what she wants.

**A/N: **Okay, so this explained a little. And in this story, Macy and Fiona were in really bad fights after the whole Joe/Fiona thing. That's why she's after Macy. Some chapter near the end will explain what happened between her and Macy. Oh, and her and Nick.

Your Dreamer,

Mo


	5. Chapter 5

_**Macy**_

You actually feel okay. You got those candy bars unwrapped (not an easy task), and getting them into your mouth was another story. Especially getting them around the gag…

But now you feel almost content as you sit, feeling better, and wanting to sleep. You wonder who put those in your pocket. Was it someone who knew you were going to be locked up? It probably was yourself since you can't even remember how you got here. Maybe you got those from that little stand at the JONAS concert you went to befo-

Wait, JONAS concert? You were _there?_ JONAS kidnapped you at their own concert? No way. They couldn't have. And anyway, they wouldn't. Not with all of the security. But, they _are _JONAS. No one would expect them to do that. Celebrities can get away with anything…

No, they couldn't do that at a concert. Maybe you're remembering a concert from a long time ago. You've gotten candy at a bunch of their concerts.

Doubt tugs at your thoughts. You shake your head and brush it off, thinking about something else.

You still feel hatred toward the Lucas brothers, and now you're wondering about their parents, too. Did they know about this? About you being taken by their sons? Maybe they even helped.

You're pretty sure you'll get really old and die in this room (seriously. It feels like it's been years since you saw the outside of this room). And, yet, you go back to feeling good.

Until Joe bursts through the door with the rat you thought you thought you had ended the feud with. And the thing that ticks you off the most is that Joe's lips are slightly pink from Fiona's lip gloss.

_After I helped him get rid of her. Traitor._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Joe**_

I see Macy's disappointed expression.

"Macy, I-" I start, but the bodyguard behind me pushes his gun into my back. I wish so badly Macy could see this, and know I'm not on their side. Fiona steps up to Macy.

"Stand up." she orders. Macy lifts herself off the ground slowly, but rests halfway up. Fiona grabs the front of her shirt and pulls her up the rest of the way.

"Why did you turn _everyone _against me?" she whispers. Her tone scares me. Macy's eyes widen, and she shakes her head.

"Misa, you know you did." She says louder. Macy shakes her head again, looking at me to see if I'll back her up, then looking back. After everything she thinks I've done, she still puts her trust in me.

Too bad I can't help her. I would love to tell Fiona that I turned on her on my own will, but I'm already going to have a bruise on my back from the gun. I don't think a bullet hole would do me any more good.

"Why?" Fiona interrogates. Macy doesn't respond. Has Fiona lost it? The girl has a gag in her mouth!

"Wait. That long time ago… you helped Joe get away from me. I remember. You… you love him." She accuses. Macy shakes her head quickly.

"Don't lie." She growls. Her hand reaches to her back pocket, and I feel déjà vu from my experience earlier.

"I don't! I swear!" Macy cries as she sees the gun in her hand. Her voice is muffled by the gag, but she says it so loudly that I can understand. Fiona's finger rests on the trigger.

"Fiona, don-" I try, but the gun on my back pushes impossibly further into my skin. I see Macy's breathing quicken, and her eyes close for a second.

"You love him. Stop lying or I'll use this gun right now." Macy opens her eyes again, and swallows. Fiona's finger tightens on the trigger. Her eyes look to me again in a silent plead, but she looks back to Fiona. Her head nods slightly, and I'm sure she's only giving in so she doesn't get shot.

"I thought so." Fiona says, turning and walking back toward her bodyguards and I for a few paces.

"So, since you feel it's so necessary to _ruin_ my reputation, Joey and I thought that maybe we should just… _end_ yours." She says, smirking toward me. I shake my head furiously, but Macy is only looking at Fiona.

Suddenly, Fiona turns and pulls the trigger on the gun.

I hear Macy cry out in fear, and my eyes shut tightly. I don't want to see Macy like that…

It's quiet, and it feels like such a long time before I hear someone start breathing heavily.

I open my eyes to see a bullet hole in the wall about a foot away from Macy's face. She blinks quickly, looking to Fiona, then to me, then back again. And I'm sure I'm hallucinating, but I hear someone cry out on the other side of the wall.

"Better watch out, or I won't shoot the wall next time, Misa." Fiona chuckles, then turns and signals the bodyguards and I to leave with her.

I give Macy a pointed look, them grab my cell phone out of my pocket. I cough to cover the noise as it hits the ground, and cough again while it slides and hits the wall beside her. _Perfect aim. As always. _

But all she does is give me one last look before shaking her head and turning away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Macy**_

You watch as the door shuts behind the little posse. You hate them. All of them. They're all just… evil. And mean. And stupid.

Stupid Joe and his stupid cell phone. You always knew he was clumsy, but did he really just randomly drop his cell phone?

Stupid jerk who made you pretend to love him. Stupid Fiona who almost killed you.

Stupid you for thinking that Joe would back you up when he's on her side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Kevin**_

I'm laying back in this comfortable bed. Well, it used to be comfortable when I didn't have to just lay in it all day, even though I don't have one of Fiona's endless supply of bodyguards outside my door. She would probably hear me walk out anyway.

But I forget all that when I hear Nick shouting and cussing. Okay, I know my brother. He never cusses. Well, never, except for…

_Uh-Oh._

**A/N: **I really want to update again today because this felt like a filler chapter. I'm working hard to type up another few chapters, so keep on the lookout for another update! I might not have time, though. Oh, and sorry for not updating yesterday. I know I said I would. I got really busy since it was my birthday party. My real birthday was on the 13th! :-)

Your Dreamer,

Mo


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kevin**_

I sit up quickly on my bed. I hear another cuss word, and wince. This is going to be bad.

I quietly open the door, then walk slowly to the corner of the small hall. This bus is so big, you could get lost in it.

I peer around the corner, and am surprised to see that the bodyguard that was in front of Nick's door is gone. Stepping cautiously, I finally make it to the door and open it. The hinges squeak. I look around frantically, then run inside before anyone can catch me. The door shuts behind me, and what I see shocks me.

Nick is leaning against the wall, clutching his leg, muttering cuss words. Red stains his hands, and his face is permanently wincing.

"What happened?" I cry, walking closer to him.

"I guess Fiona," he sneers, "shot through the wall."

"Oh, gosh. You need to get your leg bandaged up." I say, helping him limp to a chair in the corner.

"You think? You really think so?" he says sarcastically.

"No need to be snappy about it." I mutter, looking around the room for the first aid kit. I finally find it under the bed. I open it up and set it on the table, finding the bandages and getting a towel.

"Okay, I remember what to do. I took health class last year, and you're supposed to… um, hold the pressure point behind the knee for… lower leg bullet wounds… and, uh, apply pressure to the wound… I think." I stutter, trying to remember. Maybe I should've actually payed more attention in that class.

"We need to elevate my leg, too." Nick adds. Well, at least he had that class, too. I look around before finding his alarm clock side table, then knock off the clock and carry it over. He puts his leg up on it, and he keeps the towel I gave him pressed to his leg.

"Lucky I'm wearing shorts, huh?" he chuckles dryly.

"Is the bleeding slowing down?" I ask, ignoring his attempt at lightening the mood.

"Not really. Well, it doesn't feel like it."

"Okay, then we need to hold a pressure point… maybe the one behind your knee?" I grab the towel from him and hold it to his leg as he holds the underside of his knee.

"Okay, the bleeding is stopping." I say, letting him grab the towel again as I go to get the bandages.

"Kevin, the bullet is still in my leg." He sighs.

"Oh, no. I am not getting it out. We'll just wrap it up and get you to a hospital as soon as we can."

"Oh, really? When's that supposed to be? Haven't you noticed we're trapped?" he snaps, shaking his head as I continue to unroll the roll of bandages. I ignore him and start to wrap the bandage tightly around his leg, hearing the air hiss through his teeth. I pat his leg and step back to admire my work.

"I did good! See, I pay attention in class when it matters." I nod.

"Thanks for patting my leg. That brought on so much more _unnecessary _pain." He growls. I just shrug and start to look around his room, which looks so much different from last time I saw it.

"By the way, why was Fiona shooting at you through the wall? I mean, she could just come in, right? Not that I wanted her to do that or anything, but-" I catch myself when Nick's eyes widen.

"Oh, no." he breathes.

"Macy was in that room."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Misa House**_

_**Stella**_

"I just don't understand. We were so excited to go to the concert together." I say.

"Maybe she forgot…" Officer Porter says sympathetically.

"No way. I mean, this is JONAS, her favorite thing in the world. She would remember everything about going. And I'm her best friend; I'd hope she wouldn't forget about me."

"Did she text you at all last night?" Mrs. Misa asks.

"I didn't really check until this morning, but all I saw were texts from people at school."

"Maybe you should check some of the first texts." Mrs. Lucas says, nodding at the phone in my hand. I've been staring at it through this whole conversation. I hit the inbox button and scroll down through the 198 texts that were slowly building. I stop and sigh at a message from Macy dated for the eighteenth.

"Did you find one?" Mrs. Misa asks hurriedly.

"Yes."

"Read it out loud!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Tour Bus**_

_**Kevin**_

"Did Fiona shoot Macy?" Nick cries, trying to stand up. He grabs the table for support, hopping on one leg.

"Stay here, I'm going to go check!" I say, beginning to run for the door.

"Kevin, she has a bodyguard outside her door. You can't get in there. And, anyway, even if you could, I'm coming."

"Just come on!" I say, walking back to help him limp outside the door and a few steps to Macy's door.

"Get back in your rooms! I'm going to have to get Fiona." The giant guy who looks like Big Rob says. This other version of big Rob must be a body builder….

"Please let us in. You can just tell Fiona we broke in if she finds out, okay? We just really need to see the girl in there." Nick pleads. And, just like Big Rob, he gets all sympathetic and opens the door.

"Thank you so much." I say, but he just grumbles something like 'it's your funeral'.

Nick and I walk in, and I breathe a sigh of relief when I see Macy's open eyes and the rise and fall of her chest. She's alive, breathing.

Except she's frowning.

And the little fact that she looks like she wants to kill us….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Misa House**_

_**Stella**_

"It says, 'Stella, I'm sorry you don't feel well! I'm recording the concert for you, and I'll see you tomorrow!' Wait, I never told her I was sick!" I say, looking up to Mrs. Misa. I look back at my phone again, and decide to check my sent messages. One dated for the seventeenth pops up, and I decide to read it.

**To: Macy**

**From: Stella**

**Msg: I'm really sorry, Mace,  
****but I can't make it to the con-  
****cert. I'm really sick. You should  
****still go, though. Have fun!**

"I never wrote that!" I shout, handing my phone to Mrs. Misa to pass around to everyone.

"Wait, the seventeenth is the day you lost your phone, isn't it?"

**A/N: **Haha I looked up what to do if you get shot. I decided for Nick to get shot in the leg because it's one of the less-serious places to be shot. Well, anyway things are starting to unravel… a little.

You're Dreamer,

Mo


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nick**_

"Macy, you don't understand." I say, seeing her scowl. I know she thinks she does. She thinks we're the bad guys; that we're with Fiona. I take a few steps toward her, and her eyes dart away.

"Hey, Frank. I need to talk to Macy." Fiona's voice rings through the door. Oh, crap.

"O-oh, okay, yeah." Frank stutters. I look at Kevin, who points toward the brown boxes against the walls. We make a sprint for them (or a hop in my case) and try to squish down into them as fast as we can. I hear the door open, then the clack of Fiona's heels against the floor.

"Hello again, Misa. I just came in here for an apology. You were lying, you little brat." Fiona says, frighteningly close to where Kevin and I are hiding. I almost don't feel the still-throbbing pain of my leg as I see Fiona's crossed arms and threatening scowl through the hole in my box.

"So, I want an apology. Now!" Fiona shouts, making me flinch. She really needs some mental help. She squats down to Macy's level, staring into her eyes. I look more intently through the hole in the box as Macy nods her head in fear. Fiona chuckles dryly and raises a hand, moving it quickly and making a sharp noise as it collides with Macy's cheek. No way! She didn't just… slap her? What did Macy do?

"Say it." Fiona growls. She's crazy. She can't talk through a _gag._ Even f it _is _Macy.

"I'm sorry." Macy says with strain in her voice, and Fiona sighs.

"Good. Keep making this easy and I won't get tired of you too fast." Wait, get rid of her? No, no, no. I'm so stupid. This is my fault. Everything. And now one of my best friends will pay for my mistake.

_**Macy**_

Okay, why did Nick and Kevin jump in some boxes? And why did Fiona slap me? My cheek is still stinging, even as Fiona walks out of the door and slams it shut behind her. The door clicks as it locks, and I shake my head in rage. I am going to _murder _her.

And JONAS.

If they don't all murder me first.

The boxes beside me shuffle, and Kevin and Nick pop back out of them.

"Macy." Kevin sighs, taking a step toward me. I don't look at him or Nick; they were practically the ones who slapped me.

"Like I said, you don't understand. Please, Mace. Just listen." Nick pleads, but I know if I look at him I'll start to listen.

"Don't call me Mace!" I shout, but it sounds so weird through the gag that I doubt they actually heard it.

The door slams open once again, and Kevin's sharp gasp grasps my attention. What's up with him? What's up with _them? _They're so jumpy.

I mean, this is _their_ tour bus.

Nick sighs with… relief (?) when it's only Frank.

"Get out. Frank says under his breath. He shouldn't talk to the masterminds like that. Even if I do enjoy them being treated like that.

"Macy, we'll figure this out. Promise." Nick says, before limping out of the room as fast as he can, Kevin behind him.

_What the heck is going on?_

_**Stella**_

"What's going on? I never sent that! I never even had my phone!" I shout, then grab my head. A headache slightly throbs in the back of my head, and I want to figure this out before it gets worse.

"When did you lose your phone that day?" My mom asks, putting a concerned hand on my shoulder.

"It was around… I don't know, eleven in school. After Fiona showed up again. It was, like, the fourth time this month she's been at out school to fight with Macy. She was even meaner that time." I sigh, lifting my head from my hands.

"Do you think Fiona has anything to do with this?" Officer Porter asks, a hint of worry in his voice.

"No, she wouldn't be smart enough. Macy would outwit her." I reply as if he should know that. I shouldn't et mad at him; he's been helping us.

"Maybe whoever kidnapped Macy is at school, and stole your phone to write that. A teacher, a counselor. Maybe even a student for all we know." Officer Porter says. I nod. That sounded true. I probably shouldn't have set my phone down to get a drink of water.

"Can we go down to the police station, just to see Fiona's background?" Mrs. Misa asks, snapping out of the daze she went into after we talked about Fiona.

If it was Fiona, she had all the power she needed to get help. Mr. Lucas' words from earlier rang through my head.

_Anything is possible._

_**Macy**_

You scroll through Joe's cell phone contacts, most of which are girl's names. What a heartbreaker. He probably forgot to call half those people back. You take a break from scrolling, stretching your legs out over the cell phone. They're sore from moving them so much.

You still wonder why Joe was so clumsy as to drop his cell phone while he was walking. And why he paused to give you that weird look before he left. Weird.

You bring your legs back again, and start clacking down the contacts again with your heel. You get down to the P's.

_Penelope_, _Penny_, _Phoebe_, _Police Station-_ Police station!!! How didn't you think of that earlier?! You press the speaker button and the call button, and hear the phone ring. Wait, you're gagged. No one can hear you! You hit the 'end call' button, and lean your head back against the wall. Once again, after many other attempts, you pick a the large knot tying your hands together. You wish so much that your nails were longer. You pick harder, more determined. With a grunt, adrenaline surges through your veins with the thought of being free, out of this hole. Your arms break free, and you sigh with relief. the tie drops behind your back, and you bring your hands up to your face. The dark blue nail polish you put on before this ordeal is still on, slightly chipped, and you remember how you almost forgot what your hands looked like. You flex your fingers and wrists, stretching the sore muscles you hadn't used for a while. You rub your wrists, which still have marks from the rope. After you relax your hands and wrists, you tear off your gag and breathe fresh air, instead of the stench of the towel you have gotten used to.

You forget about your comfort as fast as it came, grabbing up the phone. You drop it with nervousness and grab it tighter, trying to use your hands as you did before. You find the police station number and hit the call button again, and hold it to your ear, breathing hard. You'll be saved.

"Hello?" a male voice answers.

"I-I'm Macy Misa. I know this doesn't sound very convincing, but I'm trapped in the JONAS tour bus. I was kidnapped, and-" You say with a weak voice, but you're cut off.

"Look, kid, this number isn't for prank calls. We do serious business." The phone clicks off.

And then, you experience the moment you thought would never happen again just a few minutes ago.

You're sobbing again, and all your hope is lost.

**A/N: **This story's going to get kind of action-y in a few chapters. I'm excited to write those chapters. Anyway, hope you're enjoying the story. :-)

Your Dreamer,

Mo


	8. Chapter 8

_**Stella**_

The officer who had just gotten up and answered the phone in the police station came back, frowning.

"What's wrong? Who was that?" Officer Porter asks, interrupting our small talk about the weather. Okay, so Officer Porter didn't handle things like this very well. Weather was the least of our problems.

"Oh, some kid prank calling. Saying they're 'trapped in the JONAS tour bus' or something." He says, mimicking the caller's high-pitched girl voice. I looked at Officer Porter, whose eyes were wide, then to my mom, and finally to Mrs. Misa. Her mouth was open wide, her eyes staring at me in shock.

"What was her name?!" Mr. Misa shouts, stepping up to the officer.

"Macy Messa or something." The officer squeaks, taking a step back from Mr. Misa. I gasp, looking back to my mom, who looks like she's going to pass out.

"Caller ID!" I say, hurrying to the phone. I hit the code and listen to the operator as she tells me the number that last called. I write it down on a random piece of paper with the pen sitting on the desk (oops, I hope that wasn't important) and I only register it after I hang up.

"Joe's cell phone?!" I cry, looking up at Mrs. Lucas.

"Yeah, that's his number. Is he in this, too?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Macy**_

You're calming down again, remembering to keep your cool as you get over that whole phone ordeal. Your hands feel good, being able to move, but you know that Fiona will know as soon as you try to get out of the door.

You are pulled out of your thoughts when you feel a tingling sensation next to your ankle. You look down and pick up Joe's vibrating phone. You sigh. Probably another freak fan (like you recently were, you remind yourself) that found his number. Or his mom or dad checking in on him. Maybe they're checking in on how they're doing with you. Or maybe it's- THE POLICE STATION?! You almost drop the phone when you see the caller on the flashing screen. You take one deep breath, and with a quivering hand, open the phone and say a soft "Hello?".

"Macy!" Stella breathes. Oh, it's great to hear her voice again.

"Stella! I'm in their tour bus! Those jerks are the ones who did this and-" you start to babble, but Stella cuts you off.

"Macy, I know. The police are after them. Mrs. Lucas still doesn't believe that the boys are behind this. But it's a lead, and we've been looking for you for so long!" Stella squeals.

"Oh, and Fiona is with the Lucas boys. She's behind all this, I think. And I'm not so sure about the other Lucases, either."

"Ugh, Fiona? What? She sure holds a grudge. And I know, they've been acting weird. I think they're in on what's going on."

"Okay. But do you guys know where the bus is?"

"No, but we're coming after you. I gotta go. Bye!"

"Wait, Stella! You don't know where we are!" Click.

You sigh, and chuckle at your friend's excitedness.

You know that either way, they'll find you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Kevin**_

"I can't believe you got us tied up to chairs!" I growl, trying to turn my head to see Nick.

"Me?! You're the one who wanted to go see Macy!"

"Yeah, but you _begged and pleaded _for that bodyguard guy to let you see Macy."

"Well, that bodyguard guy was the one who told Fiona, so I guess it's pointless to blame each other." Nick concludes.

"I'm still blaming you for getting us into this whole mess. You're so selfish and shallow that you looked past Fiona's evil disgustingness to invite her along for the tour!" I shout, scowling at him. Yes, I am aware that the sentence was very weird, but I'm too mad to care. I sit staring at the wall again, moving my neck to stretch it from the weird position.

"Why did you even invite her?" I say exasperatedly.

"I thought we could get to know her." He's lying. I can tell.

"We _do _know her. Some crazed fame-seeking psychopath. That doesn't make sense, Nick. You're so smart. Why would you do this? Tell me the real reason." He sighs, then groans.

"Okay, so I liked her. For, like, five minutes. But now I know her."

"What?! You didn't _know _her well enough when she started threatening people? I can't believe you'd do this. I'm disappointed in you. And I'm sure Macy would be, too, if she knew this was your fault."

"Well, thanks. I didn't feel guilty enough."

"You should feel guilty!"

"Well, at least I'm not Joe. He's the traitor who was making out with Fiona earlier." Nick sneers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Macy**_

You relax back as you think about being back home. A sigh escapes your lips as you think about the last time you saw your parents. You had fought with your mom about sports, but you had made up soon later. You're glad you did.

The door opens an you almost don't care because nothing can happen that's too drastic before anyone finds you. But you hear the familiar clack of Fiona's heels, and groan.

"You got out?" she cries, then looks to 'Frank', the guy guarding the door. He shrugs nervously. Fiona shakes her head in disgust.

"You know, you should really pay more attention. hourly check-ups on her, okay?" She yells at him, and he nods his head furiously, swallowing. Whta would she do if he disobeyed?

"Tie her up. And do it different so she can't get out." Oh, great. Frank looks at you, and you see a glint of something in his eyes.

_Ew._

_Weirdo._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Stella**_

"Where are the boys supposed to be on the tour bus right now?" I say, trying to not look the Lucases in the eye. After Macy's hint, I can't seem to trust them as much.

"Texas." Mrs. Lucas says without emotion. So they are in on this! Now that I think about it, they never sounded like they cared! Okay, I may be exaggerating a bit.

"Okay, we gotta get there!" Mr. Lucas says, looking at Officer Porter.

"Oh, Tim, I can't go." Mrs. Misa says sadly to her husband. He sighs, wrapping his arms around her.

"Why?" I say quietly, feeling like I should cry. It would be so sad if she couldn't be the one to see her daughter first.

"I'm an on-call doctor for the hospital. They don't have any replacements right now. I have to stay." She says to me with a small smile.

"Guys, go. Just bring her back safe." She adds, smiling a little bigger.

"Okay." I whisper sadly. But I know I'll make sure she gets what she wants.

**A/N: **Okay, so I think next chapter will be a flashback. It'll be about Nick and how he invited Fiona to go on the tour and how Macy got into the situation. The one after that might have a little action, so keep a look out for both of those! :-) Oh, and I feel like some of the chapters have been rushed lately. Feedback, please! I'll try my best to change that if that's the case.

Your Dreamer,

Mo


	9. Chapter 9

**Flashback**

**Nick**

"_I'll see you when I get back." I say to Fiona._

"_Okay. It's so cool that you got me backstage passes! Your dressing room is so cool." She says._

"_Of course. Anything else you need?" I say, smirking. _

"_No, I'm fine. Have fun!" she says. That was really out of character…_

"_You sure? You sound…I don't know, different." I wanted to say" you sound nice' or something, but that probably wouldn't go well._

"_I'm fine. Hurry!" she says, signaling me with her hand to get a move on. I go onstage, listening Joe rile up the crowd, smiling at the adrenaline rush I get. The concert goes well, and I race back to my dressing room as fast as I can, the last note just being cut off. People are talking, echoing off the walls, and I smile when I see Fiona looking at some pictures._

"_Hey." She says coolly, giving a small smile._

"_You like the concert?" I say, feeling nervous. Maybe she thought we were bad. Maybe we were boring. Maybe _I _was dull. Maybe-_

"_Wow, it was great. I can't imagine how much you practice!" she squeals, stepping closer to me. _

"_Thanks." I say, closing the distance between us. She wraps her arms around my neck, and our lips touch, only for a moment. It feels so good, but it doesn't feel _right. _I pull away slowly, and take a step back. She gives me a confused look. Then the one thing I never wanted to say comes out._

"_Wanna go on tour with us?" I say, then turn around in exasperation. My hand slaps onto my face. Okay, I was supposed to fix the awkward moment, not turn it into something else. _

"_Oh my gosh! I would SO love to!" I stifle a sigh._

"_Great! We head out tonight. Maybe you should go home and pack or something." I say, needing a break from her. I should have never brought her to this concert, or at least told Joe and Kevin I did._

"_Oh, I can just have my people send it to the bus. I'll tell then where we are tomorrow night so that they can send it to the arena or stadium or whatever tomorrow." She says, turning me back around._

"_Oh, okay. That's good." I say awkwardly, taking an involuntary step back. _

"_Um, would you happen to know if… Macy was here?" she tries to say innocently._

"_Not… really." I say, my brows furrowed. I do know where she was. She told me. She said she would be in the first row, right in front of Joe, and there she was, screaming away. _

"_Oh. I just wanted to talk to her. Just for a bit. Mind finding her?" _

"_Uhhhm, I don't think I should. She wouldn't really want to come since you're here since that last threat…" I say, remembering the latest Fiona-Macy fight. Macy missed three periods in school and Fiona got really violent. She started threatening Macy, and she began to falter, seeming to get intimidated by Fiona. Even as she screamed to Fiona about 'being an evil witch who uses people for fame' and 'not being the one responsible for everyone getting frustrated with her games', she seemed cautious and afraid with her actions and words. But, the last thing she said as the principal started to walk down the hall to handle the situation and Fiona's bodyguard started trying to calm her down scared Kevin, Joe, and I more than Macy. _

"_Watch your back, Misa. Maybe next time more people will be involved rather than you when you decide to trash me in front of the world." She said, casting a glance toward us. The thing was, we weren't afraid of her. Big Rob weighed about 100 times more than her, and it would be one against three, anyway. No, we were scared for Macy. She didn't have a bodyguard or brothers. _

_Nonetheless, she was sent home in fourth period, and threatened with suspension if it happened again._

_I think you can see why I don't want to get Macy close to Fiona again. _

"_Please?" she says with sad eyes, taking another step toward me. She kisses me again, and when she pulls back, I ponder what I should do. Fiona looks so…_

"_No." I say, turning around. I hear a click, and I turn around to find a red-faced Fiona. _

"_Do it. Now. I have bodyguards ready to take care of the rest of your family if you refuse." I swallow harshly, and realize that the click came from the gun that was now in her hand, positioned for my head. I take a deep breath, and head out onto the stage once again. The screams erupt, and I smile to the crowd as I walk down the stairs that lead into the crowd. The security guards push the fans back, making a half- circle around me. Macy is included with that circle, possibly screaming the loudest and reaching her hand past the guard with everyone else. I grab her hand and the guards let her through. She starts breathing all weird._

"_N-N-Ni…" she stutters, smiling like she found the cure for cancer. _

"_Hi Macy!" I shout over the screams, smiling back at her fakely. She smiles impossibly bigger, and the hand around mine squeezes tighter._

"_Um, I can't feel my fingers." I say as I wriggle my hand out of her grip._

"_Sorry." She mumbles, and her smile falters slightly. I grab her hand softly again, and start to lead her back up the stairs. _

"_W-where are we going?" she says worriedly, snapping out of fan-girl mode for a moment. Her eyes grow wide as I point to the backstage. I remember why I am taking her backstage, and slow down. I can't just take her to Fiona. I could lead her out of the emergency exit, and just tell Fiona she was gone when I got out there. We walk into the arch that leads us backstage, and I start to feel queasy. Maybe Fiona's bodyguard will see us and she'll 'take care' of my family anyway._

"_Macy, I'm really sorry I brought you back here. Fiona is-" but before I can finish, she collapses onto the floor beside me. Fiona stands beside her with her thumb on the top of the needled syringe she's holding. _

"_What did you inject her with?" I cry._

"_Anesthesia. She won't remember a thing when she wakes up. Yes, she won't remember you being a traitor." She smirks._

"_Let's go. I got the other ones from the band in the bus already." A buff bodyguard says behind Fiona. She nods and takes the gun from earlier and pushes it into my back. _

"_Keep walking. Keep smiling. I have a billion ways to shoot you without leaving my fingerprints." She growls. We make our way out of the exit, and bright flashes of light hurt my eyes as I try to smile and wave toward the paparazzi. The big bodyguard is next to me, hiding the gun on my back. We make it into the bus after what seems like hours, and Fiona pushes me into my room._

"_Have fun." She sneers, watching her bodyguard half-drag half-carry Macy somewhere. _

_What did I do? Did I just give Macy up to Fiona?_

_No, this is not my fault._

_Is it?_

**A/N: I know. **I really do. I totally understand if I get flames for not being able to manage my time properly, hah. I hope many of you are still willing to read my story, because I'm trying hard to get chapters typed and up. I'm really sorry, but, when school starts, I totally freak out.

So, this (obviously) was a flashback. And, like I said, a little more action in the next chapter. It might be a little (or a lot) gory, so if you're squeamish, just PM me or review asking for a summary of the chap so you don't start hating the story. Sorry that this was kinda rushed.

Your Dreamer,

Mo


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **So, I know I am totally stalling. Yes, I want to make the awesome chapter more dramatic with wait. Yes, I am being a loser. Yes, I tried to write the gory scene but felt I needed to tie up a couple loose ends. As you can see, I use the phrase "tie up" a lot in this chapter. Pun intended. So, I swear, promise, whatever you want that I will definitely make the next chapter interesting. This is more of a filler chapter.

_**Macy**_

You hate police officers. Stella was the one who had to call you.

Okay, so you can't hate them because they help society and blah, blah, blah. But you're close to hating them.

So, when your (well, Joe's) phone begins to vibrate again with the police station's caller ID, you hesitate before realizing that they're the only ones who can help you, and hit the talk button with your heel. Yes, they tied you up again. You've pretty much mastered the art of heel-…. Phone-ing? You hit the speakerphone button, and listen intently.

"Um, hello?" a man says when there's no answer.

"Hi." You say, the word being muffled by my new gag. You're kind of getting used to this.

"Are you okay? We have traced the bus you're in and the police officers have headed out. You seem to know this woman, Martha, your mother, and your friend Stella?" I mumble in response.

"Well, your mom is with me, and we are about to head back to your house. Your mother has to work. Stella is at the airport, flying into Texas to meet you when you're found." Mom has to work? What? She's blowing off finding me for _work?_

"I will need to call you back later; I'm escorting your mother to her house. As I said, the rest of the police station is coming soon, and they've tracked the bus. Just stay calm." You stay still, shocked at the news. Your very own mom can't see you when you get out of this stupid bus. When you don't answer, the officer clears his throat and sighs.

"Okay. Your mother says she loves you. Goodbye." You roll your eyes. You totally feel the love.

And why is Stella going to Texas? You know Fiona wouldn't head for Texas with all of the crazed fans waiting for a concert. Plus, they've tracked you. Stella should know you're not heading for Texas.

You groan, pulling out of your thoughts. A small smile embraces your lips once again, knowing there are many people looking for you.

They will find you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Stella**_

"Hi, Mrs. Misa." I say into the phone.

"Hi, sweetie. How's Texas? Are you at the airport?" she replies.

"Yup, I'm at the airport. Texas is okay. I'll find a hotel here… somewhere. Are you home yet?"

"Not yet. We're at a stop light about a mile from the house. Oh, here we go. It's green."

"Oh, good. I'm glad the police officer is escorting you." I reply. She chuckles.

"Yes. I'm also pretty glad tha-" her voice is cut off by the sound of clashing metal.

"Mrs. Misa? Hello?" I say worriedly.

"Hello?!" I yell louder. I don't care that people are staring at me.

"Mrs. Misa!" I say, frantic tears clouding my vision. The phone cuts off, the empty sound of the dial tone ringing in my ears.

"Honey, what's wrong?" My mom says, walking back from the bathroom.

"I think Mrs. Misa just got into a car crash." I whisper.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Joe**_

Has Macy realized why I 'dropped' my phone? Have Kevin and Joe realized that I didn't do this, or willingly make out with Fiona?

Ugh. I'm almost _bored. _Yes, bored in a hostage situation. Crazy, right? I haven't done anything for a few days. Or seen anyone. No, not even Fiona. But, I'm happy about that.

How will I get out of here? The trash can in my brain is full of suckish escape ideas. I guess I will just sit here forever, wondering if _anyone,_ yes, anyone at all is actually looking for us. And my answer is yes if the police sirens I'm hearing are actually real.

I hope so bad they're real.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Macy **_

Oh, my gosh. That was so quick. You hear the police! You hear them! Too bad the bus isn't slowing down a bit.

Actually, you think they're speeding up. Hopefully they'll catch up to you.

The sirens are louder, but the bus speeds up more. You hear yelling out in the hall.

"They're onto us! Get Misa and those Lucases hidden!" You hear Fiona shout from behind the door. The door slams open, Frank walking in. He watches Fiona walk away before stepping in.

"Macy Misa?" he whispers, still looking around. Is he okay? Your brows furrow, but you nod nonetheless. He reaches into his shirt pocket on his chest, pulling out a badge. You try and squint to make it out, but he answers your question before you ask it.

"Police." He smirks. You smile widely, but Fiona's heels begin down the hall again. Frank stuffs the badge back into his pocket, and runs toward you. He gently lifts you to your feet, and just as Fiona shows up in the doorway, you're standing, being 'hauled' away by Frank.

"Good, Frank. Take her to the back room. No one finds that. Not that the police will be able to even get on the bus since we're going to go faster until they go away." Fiona smirks. Are you the only one who thinks that the sentence is slightly… stupid? The bus can only reach a certain speed or else… well, you don't know what will happen, but the engine will probably blow up or something if you start going too fast. And, police will never go away. They are all over the place, and they have better tools than Fiona and her little crew. They'll catch you. And, even though it sounds weird, you're glad you're going to get caught for once.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nick**_

"Police sirens! What a wonderful illusion." I say sarcastically.

"No, Nick, I hear them, too! And they're getting closer!" Kevin says, fidgeting in his seat. Just as I open my mouth to say we're stopping, the door slams open.

"You're coming with me. Don't make a sound." A gruff bodyguard says. I sigh. Kevin winces with the screech of his chair as we're dragged to some empty, white room. The door slams.

"Okay, what's going on?" I whisper. My head snaps up when the door opens again, and Joe is thrown inside, falling with the force.

"Yo, guys." He chuckles sadly, picking himself up and dusting himself off.

"Whatever." I sneer.

"Okay, what's your problem?" Joe sneers back.

"Why are you here? I thought you were "buddies" with Fiona." I say with hatred.

"Yeah. Why were you thrown in here?" Kevin adds, his voice coming out softer than mine.

"Guys, I am not with Fiona at all! I don't know what made you think that!" Joe shouts.

"Uh, you making out with Fiona kind of sent a signal." Kevin says, getting angrier.

"Maybe you didn't notice, but there was a gun pressed to my head." Joe sighs. What? I saw no gun.

"You liar." I spit.

"Nick… he's right. There was a gun." Kevin whispers.

"No way…. Are you sure? Promise you're not lying," I challenge.

"I swear, Nick. I wouldn't lie." Joe says. He walks over, beginning to untape me from the chair. Kevin is untaped, also, and Joe starts trying to get the tape off his fingers.

Heavy steps stomp down the hall, stopping close to the door. We hold our breath as it opens again. The giant bodyguard from earlier gently pushes Macy inside with us.

"Don't worry." He whispers. The door shuts, and a low growl emanates from the throat of an angry Macy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Macy**_

You shake your head at the sight of these hooligans. Wow, of all the places, you had to be stuck with your kidnappers. Thanks, Frank.

"Macy-" Joe starts, but you cut him off.

"Untie me." you say, trying my best for them to hear you through the gag.

Joe walks over, kneeling down to untie your ankles. Nick and Kevin decide that they should get this done faster, so Nick unties your gag, and Kevin frees your hands. When you can move your limbs again, you take a deep breath and stretch you arms, then sit and begin to stretch your legs.

"So, you guys ready to get arrested?" you sneer. The bus halts to a dead stop, causing all of you to fly toward the front of the room. The sirens stay directly behind you.

The Lucas boys stare at you in shock. Wow, they are so clueless.

You snap your head up when there's a rap on the front door, and your hear it open.

A wicked grin stretches across your face.

They're going to get caught.

**A/N: **Yes, the next chapter will be a little gory. Maybe a lot. If you're squeamish I suggest you PM me to give you an overview of the chapter so that I can just give you a summary and you don't have to gag your way through. There is blood. Sorry, I like switching up this story, ha. So, last chance to skip.

Your Dreamer,

Mo :-)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Yay! I did it! Hopefully I'm not too shabby after being away from writing so long. Anyway, enjoy!

P.S. Goriness is in tow! I forgot who didn't want to read that, so I'll set a warning where you should stop reading if you really don't like that stuff. There'll be another warning where you can keep reading if you want to when the gory stuff is over. PM me if you plan on skipping that part.

**Macy**

Ten officers storm into the room. You smile and start to cry. Finally! It took so long.

"Wait, wait. I didn't do anything! The Lucas boys- they were the head of all this! Please! No!" Fiona screams behind them. The handcuffs click into place around her wrists and she is led to the front of the bus, and taken outside.

"Mrs. Misa, if you would follow us out, we will be able to get you home as soon as possible. We just need to perform a few check-ups with our medical staff and…" you stop listening. You're going home! Mom! Dad! Stella! You're so excited. The officers begin to lead you out into the hall and to the outside world. Sunlight! The sun is beginning to set. The perfect closure to this whole ordeal. The smell of fresh air after it has just rained soothes your sore throat, and your smile widens.

It turns into a gasp of shock as you're hurled around at the sound of a gunshot echoing around in the tall grasses. The fields here seem to go on forever. From the gossip you were hearing in the bus, you're either in or near South Dakota. The exact opposite way from Texas, where the tour was starting.

Looking toward where the gunshot came from while behind the officer's back, you see another burly bodyguard of Fiona's. The one that had escorted Joe and Fiona into the room you were in a few days ago. In his shaking hands was a gun, pointing toward Fiona and the officer who had taken her away. The officer now lay still on the ground, with wound on his chest. He was dead.

You almost cry out as you realize this fully, but the crazed expression of the body guard stops you.

"Okay, boys," Fiona calls to the officers, "do you really want to play that way? This big guy here can take down any one of us. Make your decision." The officers look at each other. The guard saunters over to us, gun still pointed forward to the officers in one hand, and reaches out to you past the officers surrounding you with the other hand.

"Step back." The officer in front of you warns him, but you can tell he has no means of defense. He's useless, and you're grabbed before you know what's going on. The officer grabs out on impulse, pulling you back toward safety.

You sigh, the guard's grip releasing you. But his finger pulls on the trigger just as you're free.

_Oh, crap._

* * *

**Nick**

_He's pulling the trigger, _my brain registers suddenly. HE'S PULLING THE TRIGGER! I try to gauge a reaction in the officer holding me in custody by yanking on my arms, but he already had told me he had no gun. He had included that in the warning that if I had acted up, he would have to take me down "manually". I shuddered as he reeled me back.

( WARNING !Those with weak stomachs should stop reading! WARNING )

The officer who had tried to pull Macy back lurched forward on impact of the bullet. Macy's mouth was open in a silent scream as she turned around to face him, trying to comprehend what was going on. It was as if everything was in slow motion. Her movements of shock and terror went shakily as the world returned to normal speed in my eyes. She finally was able to cry out as the officer fell forward, almost taking her down with him.

She screams again as she sees the blood coming from his head trickling onto her sleeves and hands as she tries to fight his limp body off. It's no use, and more blood falls onto her clothes and the ground, pooling in a dip in the road.

I want to puke. My stomach is begging me to look away. Joe has turned his eyes away, and Kevin closed his.

_Come on, be strong. _I tell myself. I can't look away. For Macy's sake.

The big, mentally insane guard grabs Macy as she fights to get away from the falling officer, and takes her over to Fiona.

"Good. You might be able to help me next time." Fiona says, her voice void of emotion. What? Next time?

Macy looks like she's going to pass out. It looks like she's hyperventilating.

"Frank." The officer holding me whispers. Frank, next to him and holding Joe looks over.

"We have to do something." He whispers again.

"What can we do? Our guns are in the cars." He nods to the squad cars parked sloppily in front of the tour bus.

"We need to take them down manually." My officer says, and the look between them concludes it. They're willing to fight for us. Or, at least Macy.

My officer tells me to stay put, and sneaks out as Fiona and the bodyguard talk, possibly scheming how to get out with Macy. Macy still looks crazed, staring at her arms covered in blood, then the dead officer, and back again. She looks so lost in the jumble of violence; the innocent Macy doesn't belong here.

With one look at her, the body guard releases her. He's decided she won't do anything.

I would bet my life that he's wrong.

* * *

**Macy**

Blood. There's blood. On you. All over you.

You can't say anything as the guard releases your hands for some reason. You can't even remember what happened or why there's blood on you, but you are very disgusted, and that's all you can think about.

Fiona turns to you after a moment of discussion with the guard. She nods toward the dead officer whose blood is covering you.

( !Those with weak stomachs can continue reading! )

"That's what you're going to look like if you try anything." She says, smiling sweetly. She's enjoying this. The death. The smell of blood. The fear. What a sick, twisted, filthy- your hand flies out in a fist and collides directly with Fiona's cheek. She stumbles back for a moment, and you feel smug as she tries to wiggle her hands out of the handcuff she never bothered to get off. It's a taste of her own medicine.

"Now!" you hear Frank yell, and someone pops up from behind the squad car a few feet away. He's an officer, you realize, and he pulls something out of his pocket. Soon, the bodyguard is on the ground. With an 'all clear' signal, Frank, along with the other three officers slowly walk over with Nick, Joe, and Kevin in tow.

"Good job, Williams." Frank sighs toward the officer who took the crazy bodyguard down.

"Yeah." He says. The object he had taken out of his pocket had been a tazer, easily defeating its target. Fiona, never having gotten out of her handcuffs, stands sheepishly next to the squad car as an officer heads over to lock her up. The tables had turned so quickly on her. The other officers take away Joe, Kevin, and Nick to the squad cars, also.

"Macy." Frank, staying back with you, look at you as you shake your head toward the dead officer.

"Macy, it wasn't your fault. Let's get you home. Just don't think about it." He says comfortingly, leading you away.

2 hours later, after being taken to a small town in South Dakota for a hospital visit insisted on by the officers, you're heading home in a New Jersey officer's car, crying for your whole ordeal.

But mostly for your lost JONAS friends.

**A/N: **Okay, so please review. Was there anything bugging you about how I wrote or anything? Or something different from how I wrote the other chapters? Give me feedback, and the next chapter should be up in one or two days!

Your Dreamer,

Mo


	12. Chapter 12

**Stella**

"What's going on? Why hasn't she been released yet?" you question the nurse at the front desk again.

"Ms. Malone, Mrs. Misa is in critical condition. She needs to be under supervision until her vitals have been cleared."

"Okay, then let me see her." I prod, smiling for effect.

"I _told _you already, you said you weren't family, and friends aren't allowed while a patient is unstable. I will make sure to let you know when you can visit!" she says in a huff, then hurries off to the back room. I think she's trying to avoid me.

But, seriously, I want to know what's happening! I traveled all the way from Texas to New Jersey after figuring out that Macy wasn't in the lone-star state, and, frankly, no one really knew where she was because the dispatched police weren't responding. Great, huh?

Then, on top of all that, my suspicion was confirmed after the metal-clashing-metal over the phone. We just didn't know how bad it was.

Mrs. Misa did, in fact, crash violently. My mom and I had rushed off to the intersection where she was to find the police just arriving and poor Mrs. Misa being hauled off on a stretcher along with her police friend as my dad headed to the police station for news on Macy. And now we wait.

I think I'm going to puke.

Yeah.

I need a bucket. Stat.

Ooooh, they're going to need to clean that up.

* * *

**Kevin**

I huff as the South Dakota officers stare me down, as if I'm a convict getting ready to head off to jail. The process was explained deeply, but all I got out of it was "we'll pick you off one by one for questioning, and if the stories don't match to a T, your sorry butts are going to be behind bars very soon."

"Where were you at the exact night of Macy Nicole Misa's kidnapping?" the grungy officer asks me, I being the first for questioning. Curse my matureness!

"Backstage at my concert. JONAS was performing at the New Jersey Performing Arts Center that night and-"

"Okay, Okay. No speeches, son. What time did you begin to take part in the kidnapping of Macy Nicole Misa?"

"Well, um, never."

"Are you _sure?_" I nod vigorously.

"Well, you better be. If any of your brothers say they or you were involved, you'll be interrogated for kidnapping and ARESSTED for lying." I gulp. I hope they don't break under pressure.

The interview continues. They're all pretty standard questions; ones that I could have guessed were going to be asked.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Macy**

You walk down the bus for the second time. The lights are off.

You can hear rustling in every corner. It's so weird, and you have no idea what's going on.

"Macy." Someone whispers.

"Joe? Nick? K-Kevin?" you whisper in the darkness, looking around. Maybe they're here to save you. The doors won't open. You don't know how you even got there.

"Right here." It whispers again.

You turn slowly.

And scream.

You shoot up in bed, breathing hard.

_Just a nightmare,_ you soothe yourself.

But you're not in your bed. You're in a car.

You realize that you're still in the cop car, driving home.

"Hey, are you okay?" the officer driving asks. "You started shuffling around a second ago."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare. Are you okay? You've been driving all night." You say groggily, trying to get into a comfortable sitting position in the back seat.

"I'm good. Stopped for a coffee half an hour ago. You can go back to sleep."

"It's okay." You say, fearing for another scary nightmare.

* * *

**Stella**

"Ms. Malone? You may see Mrs. Misa now. She has returned to normal vitals." the front desk lady calls to me. I drop out of my thoughtless stupor with a start. It's pretty boring just sitting in a chair for three hours. I think it's one in the morning now.

"Oh, thanks." I yawn, making my way to the door where my best friend's mom is. The door opens slowly as a nurse heads out.

"She's excited to see you, Stella. She's been talking about you and her daughter a lot today." The guy says as he leaves, holding the door open for me. I smile and walk in slowly.

"Oh, Stella! I'm so glad to see you! What took you?" she says excitedly. Macy certainly got a lot of traits from her.

"Oh, they wouldn't let me in unless I was family." I explained.

"You should have told them you were my niece! Your mom and I are practically family, honey! You know that!" she chuckles. I smile back. That would have been a good idea.

"What's the verdict?" I ask quietly.

"What do you mean?" her smile drops, and I figure she's stalling. She knows what I'm talking about.

"What-what's wrong? I mean, what did the accident DO?" I say hurriedly.

"Well, things aren't so good, honey. Actually, they're pretty bad."

"How bad?"

"Stella, I'm paralyzed."

"WHAT?" I exclaim, jumping up.

"From the shoulders down."

* * *

**Macy**

You've been awake the last two hours to home. You arrive at your house, and the officer tells you that your father had just arrived from Texas moments ago. No one had informed him that the bus was not in Texas.

You thank the officer and hurry inside.

The lights are all on, and your father is crouched in his favorite seat next to the couch, head in his hands.

"Dad?" you say, walking slowly to him. He lifts his head slowly. His eyes glint with his shed tears.

"Oh, Daddy!" You say, running to him. He engulfs you in his arms, where you belong. And you can't think of anything else rather than the feeling of pure happiness to be home again.

A few hours later, your dad has started making dinner, which is a rare sight for him. Usually your mom does all the cooking.

"Hey dad, where's mom?"

"Well, sweetie, I need to talk to you about that."

**A/N: **Hey guys! I would appreciate a review! I really like where I'm going with this. My friend moonlight6796 has given me SO many ideas! Hey, welcome her with a PM or something. She's going to be writing soon, and with no apparent shows yet. She's thinking about some AUs and non-show ones, and she's a good writer. I'll tell you when she's posted a new story.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ** I would like to graciously thank My-Florecsent-X-Glows-Orange for informing me on my *OOPS!* moment. Sorry, I posted the same chapter twice! I didn't check. Well, here is (hopefully) the REAL new chapter!

**Nick**

After the friendly little interviews with the police station, we were allowed home until our court trial. South Dakota was pretty nice, and our bus was okay until the whole incident, but home sounds nice now. Even coming back as convicts (oh, yeah, ALL the gossip sites say we were arrested and bought our way out of jail. Losers), it's exciting and I missed my family, no matter how much they think I'm a liar and schemed this out with my smart almost-genius mind.

Joe, Kevin, and I are trying to find a convincing way to get out of all this. Our stories all sound pathetic when we go off on a whim, claiming that we were defenseless. Even though the stories may be true, they don't SOUND true, and it's our word against Fiona's. And she probably knows her way around a court room. If she didn't, she would get someone to train her. Our story needed to sound stronger.

On this trip home, I have made more calls than all the calls I've made in my life put together. No one is willing to help us. No one who knows who we are, that is. Joe is too afraid to call Stella, and our last resort is a lawyer.

What a day.

**Macy**

"What do you mean? Where is she? Is mom okay?" you say worriedly, setting down your glass of water.

"She's at the hospital. I decided that I wanted to go with you, and I just got home a while ago. After dinner, we can go visit her." He tries to say nonchalantly, but you can hear the worry in his voice.

"No, let's go now. I need to see her. What happened to her?" you continue asking questions as you get up from the stool to go to your room.

"Macy, come on. You should eat before we leave!" you ignore your father's calls as you run up the stairs. If he won't come, you'll drive yourself.

Rushing into your room, you strip off your pajamas and get into some regular clothes. As you look into your mirror on the way out, you can't help but notice how thin you look. Turning to the side, you almost gasp in realization. You haven't eaten much of anything in days! Fiona had given you something here and there, but that wasn't enough to keep you going. Now you understood why your father wanted you to eat something.

You hear a low growl from your stomach as the smell of spaghetti fills your nose. Right on cue.

"Dad, I think I'll eat dinner before we go." You yell. He chuckles.

"Well, I actually didn't burn anything this time."

**Stella**

"Wait, what?" I ask. I can't even comprehend it. Paralyzed. I should be thankful that she isn't paralyzed up from the shoulders, but the whole ordeal seems surreal. I never thought something like this would happen to someone I know and care about! It's so shocking. Unimaginable.

"I know, it's really hard to understand. I guess I'm just used to it by now. I mean, it's been a week. My brain can't complete the signal to move my arms or my legs." She shrugs. I blink, and when I open my eyes again, everything looks different.

"Ugh, I'm seeing two of you." I say groggily.

"Oh, honey, sit down." I do as she says, but my dizziness doesn't subside. I hear the door open and close.

"Stella, sweetie, are you alright?" my mom asks, coming back from the bathroom.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy."

"Why?" she says, feeling my forehead and cheeks.

"Mrs. Misa is paralyzed! You didn't even tell me!" I shout, but regret it when the world starts to spin even faster. My stomach churns.

"Mom, can you get me another bucket?"

**Macy**

You take the last bite of your second serving.

"Mmm, that was the best spaghetti you've ever made, Daddy." You smile. He laughs at you and points to your cheek.

"You have sauce on your face," He chuckles, "so I'm guessing you really liked it." You both sit smiling.

"I really missed you, Macy. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come home soon." Your dad says, patting your hand. You look at the clock on the wall next to you.

"Oh, we need to visit the hospital! It's almost 7! Did you hear what was wrong with mom?"

"No, they wouldn't say anything about it over the phone. They want to verify who I am with my ID so they know I'm really her husband."

"Okay. Hopefully they'll let us stay over if it's bad."

You have no idea how bad it really is.

**Stella**

"Oh, Stella sweetie, are you sure you aren't sick? You're dizzy and throwing up and… I'm worried!" my mom says, feeling my cheeks again for a fever.

"No, mom, all this is just freaking me out. Any word on Macy yet?" I say, closing my eyes for some peace.

"Well, she's home." My mom says.

"I need to call her." I say, sighing.

"Actually, I think she'll be here soon. Her and her father wanted to visit Mrs. Misa tonight." Mom sits down in the chair next to me.

"I can't wait until I get to see her again. What do you think was going on with Joe? I mean, why would he do something like that?"

"Well, you have to think about Nick and Kevin, too. What was Nick doing in this? Isn't he smarter than that? And Kevin seems so… innocent. I don't know, it sounds pretty messed up."

"Yeah. I guess that whenever I get to talk to them again, we'll find out."

"I don't understand what the whole purpose of kidnapping my baby was. I missed her so much!" Mrs. Misa joins in. I had almost forgotten about her while talking to her mom.

"It's definitely not like them." I heard myself say before I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**Macy**

You feel nauseous as you drive to the hospital. Even as your father assures you that he's sure nothing bad is going on, and that they would have called you guys if there was, you don't believe him. Of course, you don't tell him, but you're still scared.

You didn't even respond when your dad asked you what radio station you wanted to listen to. He left you alone after that, getting the hint.

The hospital comes into view.

You close your eyes and pray that everything will be okay.

**A/N: **This story is starting to get boring, isn't it! Well, lucky for you, I have a dangerous twist in the next chappy. By the way, school starts tomorrow, so the chapters won't be so frequent now. But I PROMISE that I will update at least once a week, once every two weeks at most. Though, I am confident that this story will end in five chapters or less. Thinking about a sequel, but not sure what there would be left to say. Maybe about how JONAS is let off the hook, and Fiona is locked up.

P.S. Please review if you've read. I'm not sure if I'm writing well, and I want YOUR opinion!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Here comes the sadness. I'm wondering: is this story beginning to sound cheesy-dramatic? Or HAS it been cheesy-dramatic all along? Because I can tone down the dramaticness if it's starting to seem that way. Well, read on.

**Stella**

My dreams were… weird. It's not that they were necessarily creepy or scary or anything. Just odd, out of the ordinary. First, I was lost in a crowd of people. People I knew, people I didn't, all wandering aimlessly. Blank stares covered their faces as they shoved past each other, swirling me around to where I had no idea what was happening. The next time I blinked, everyone was gone when I opened my eyes.

The rest was a little hazy. I remember Macy in my dream. She was telling me things. I couldn't understand them or hear them, so I gave up and just looked at her face, the one I had missed for so long. She looked so calm, speaking with pride. Then, in a whoosh, she was gone, and all I could see around me was white.

I woke up with a start a moment ago, being lifted up and carried somewhere. When I'm set down, I open my eyes to the sight of my frantic mother. She tries to calm herself in front of me, but gives up and takes a deep breath.

"Mom? What's going on? Where are we?" I ask her quickly, sitting up on a hard surface. I look around, and realize she set me on a spare gurney in the front of Mrs. Misa's room.

"Oh my gosh, am I sick?" I say, patting my head and face to make sure nothing's hurt.

"No, no. I didn't want to wake you. We had to move out of the room. I didn't want to wake you. Something's going on with Mary. They think she went into a coma." She says, wringing her hands.

"They said it was kind of serious, but you know doctors. Sometimes they over-exaggerate things." I opened my mouth in awe.

"Ugh, can anything else go wrong?" I groan, looking to the ceiling, and hoping that whoever's up in the sky there will hear me and stop this madness.

"Stella, you know that this-" my mom is cut off by the loud shouts of the doctor and nurses inside. We both turn to the closed door in panic. I always thought their doors would be sound-proof.

"Clear!" one of them yells.

"Mom, they got out the paddles! She's dying!" I say, jumping off the gurney.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." I cry, sliding down onto the floor in hysterics.

"Honey, calm down. She's not going to die." Mom comforts me, patting my shoulder.

She chose her words carefully. She's not making any promises about it.

"What if… what if Macy doesn't make it in time?" I say, ignoring her last statement. I get up again and start to pace.

"That would be so horrible." I shake my head. I stop pacing when I hear quiet murmurs in the room.

After a moment, everything seemed to have calmed down in the room.

"Can we ask to go in?" I asked my mom, who was thinking about what I had said while leaning against the wall.

"Sure, honey. I'm almost positive she's okay. Even if she is in a coma, she's okay." I smiled a watery smile and she knocked on the door.

When the door opened, the doctor looking back at us looked confused. And very unhappy.

"We don't know what happened. It was all so sudden. We thought she was doing fine, and then it was like a bomb went off. I don't-" he was cut off by one of the nurses.

**Macy**

The ambulance sirens scream and echo in the parking lot. You hate the sound, because it mostly reminds you of tragedy. Like it's letting everyone know about it. You can't stand it another moment, and take off in front of your dad who's walking calmly. You turn around and nod for him to hurry up as you reach the front doors.

"Hi," you say, rushing in and not caring who heard you, "I'm here to see my mom. Her name is Mary Misa. My dad talked to you on the phone about her earlier." Your dad follows you inside to the front desk where you stand.

"What was your name, sir?" the lady asks your father.

"My name is Dan."

"Oh, yes, I remember your phone call. May I see your ID, please?" she says with a smile. You like how she can be so comforting and know what you're going through, but not show it too much. You never were able to do that.

You stop paying attention to their conversation soon enough, looking at all the sick, beat-up people in the waiting room. What would it be like to work here? To see all these sad people every day? To… see people die in front of your eyes?

You shiver at the last thought and shake it off, tuning back in on the conversation between your father and the front desk lady. Her comforting smile is still there, hidden under her professional composure.

"You can go ahead. I think they've gotten everything under control." The lady says with a smile. Your dad smiles and thanks her as he grabs your hand and leads you in the direction of your mom's room.

"Gotten what under control?" you ask.

"She said your mother was in a coma. She thinks they got her out of it." He replies, and you both walk hand in hand down the hallway to room number 23. All the doctors and nurses passing by greet you with a hello as they rush past, which almost makes you smile. You are starting to like all the things you never noticed in the hospital before. You were always too engulfed in panic when you came here to recognize some of these little idiosyncrasies.

You snap out of the happy stupor when your father says you should be close to her room.

You're ecstatic when you see Stella standing in front of the closed doorway of your mother's room, but she makes no effort to turn to see whose footsteps were coming.

"Stella? Are you okay?" you say suddenly, seeing her blank expression staring at the wall. When she turns to you, hearing the familiarity in your voice, she gives a small smile, but it disappears into a grimace as she starts to cry. She runs at you, attacking you in a hug.

"Oh, I missed you so much! I can't believe it. I just can't believe it! Oh, Macy. I will murder the people did this to you. I don't care who it is, if it's JONAS or Fiona, or who the hell ever." She rambles tearfully, stroking your hair and patting your back.

"Did what to me?" you giggle, sniffing and wiping your own tears when she lets go of you.

"Macy, I need to tell you something." She sighs as if what she will tell you will crush you with weight. And she promptly bursts into tears again before she can say anything. You're crying with her. That's what best friends do. But you have no idea how much you'll need your best friend in the upcoming months, even if you won't know it until it's too late.

**A/N: **I guess it was kind of sad, right? Nothing too serious happened yet. The starting of the next chapter goes 2 months ahead in time. SHOULD be up by Saturday, anytime from tomorrow to then. Definitely this week, though.

Since I'm having so much fun writing, I was wondering if there were any other genres or shows that you'd like to see me write in. Just leave it in your review. And, I don't want to force you to do anything, but it would be SO nice if you left a review! I want to know what you think! Please! Haha, see you next chapter.

Your Dreamer,

Mo


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**A/N: **Okay, to answer one of the questions in cailey28's review, JONAS POV won't be in for a bit. Probably in one or two chapters.

**2 Months Later**

**Stella**

After Macy's mom died, she crumbled. She said I wasn't allowed at her house anymore. I haven't seen her for so long. She hasn't even been in school. Rumors have flown around that her father started homeschooling her.

I miss her. No one will ever have any idea just how much I do.

And to never hear the sweet, loving voice of her mother again makes it so much worse; so much harder.

It's as if I live in two different worlds. One where I smile and pretend that everything is alright, and yes, classmates, I'm fine. The other where I break every day. Not even _they_, the great Lucas boys, can pull me out of the hole I've dug for myself in self-pity. I don't talk to them, either. Just imagine how they'll look onstage without me.

My mom is worried. Heck, I'm worried for myself! What's going to happen to me? If I never feel better, if I can never stop blaming myself for something I KNOW wasn't in my control, how can I breathe, how can I **live **without having that shadow of guilt and pity following me? That's my fear. That I will never get better.

So, today, I decided to take a stand. I let every single _last _paparazzo into my house. All of the ones who were waiting patiently outside for the past few weeks. I'm not breaking down. Hey, if they want to twist the truth around, let them. But the ones who publish truthfully will know. And hopefully they can feel my pain enough to not criticize me.

I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do when my parents get home.

I let them in, and they all crowd into the big dining hall in my house. I count heads, and there must be at least fifty of them. I tell them that they're welcome to sit, and that there may not be enough chairs at the table, but they can sit on the floor if they'd like, or they can stand.

If I'm letting them into my house, I might as well show them some respect.

"Since you probably all will get a lot of money for this," I say softly, every ear turning to catch my words, "I have all day, and I'm expecting you to, also. I will tell you my story. I don't care if you take pictures or record this, or twist my words around. This is the truth. Even though I'll see the fake words you made come out of my mouth in your magazine, or whatever, I will know that you, _yourself_, know the story behind it. It'll give me some comfort." I gave a small smile before letting the words pour out of my mouth. It was like a flowing fountain. My voice didn't crack in between, and I did not mess up even once.

My words coming together made perfect, intelligent sentences, which turned into magnificent paragraphs. They wove into a perfect story for the press. When a brave paparazzo's camera flashed, I felt even more powerful. People were listening to the great truth that was being lifted off of my chest.

I can't help but give everything I can to them.

And I will speak the truth.

No matter how much Macy will hate me. In time, she will know it was for the best.

I hope.

* * *

**Macy**

It's not like she isn't your best friend anymore.

Yes it is.

You don't know.

You ignore _her_. Your dad and you are best friends, too. You only need one best friend, right?

You don't go _there_. Homeschooling is way more fun.

You rip down _their_ posters. There are so many other bands out there. You were such a teeny-bopper.

You try to forget that tiny _fact_. You've always had one parent, what are you talking about?

It's so unhealthy. You know it is. You can't stop. You've started putting the giant bandage over the last few months of your life. It will be completely covered soon. You won't have to deal with it.

That's what you keep telling yourself.

Maybe sometime you won't be afraid to go outside anymore. People can be so judgmental. You can't take that.

So, when your father forces you to go outside, move off the couch or your bed, and stop reading gossip sites that bash you and your so-called friends, you decide that you'll go kicking and screaming.

He tells you that you're being childish, when that statement makes complete sense. You are still a child. And that is not going to change any time soon.

Then, in a gust, you're outside. The fresh air travels through your nose. There isn't anybody hiding in the bushes to threaten you, like in the nightmares your mind thinks up every night. And you're happy. You know it won't last.

You can feel people's eyes on you as you drive down the road in your dad's familiar car, forgotten for so many days that it's just a vague memory. Stopping at the local park, the few people standing around the field move away as if on instinct.

This is where she is. This was her favorite spot. Her forever burial ground, at the corner where she used to sit in the uncomfortable plastic chair chained to the tree like a prisoner on parole. She thought here. It was hers. No one else dared to lay a finger on it. Now its chains looked even bigger, the seat an empty space where nothing would ever lay again.

You almost don't want to see it. It will remind you of the degree of permanence of what happened to your beloved mother. But when you do see it, her gravestone with the beautiful engravings, you snap. The crying comes easily.

"This is good, honey. It's fine. Let it out." Your father coos as he holds you, patting your back while you cry.

It does feel good. You don't have to hide anymore. No matter how you feel, at least one person is there to protect you.

All these feelings wash away with one glance to the side.

The guy with the news cart catches your eyes. On almost every single newspaper and magazine, Stella's serious face glows with passion. And every single headline reads somewhat like this:

**STELLA MALONE, EX-JONAS STYLIST, TELLS ALL! "JONAS IS NOT TO BLAME!" SHE SAYS!**

**A/N: **I really would like a couple more reviews than last time! I just really want to know how I'm doing on this. I think that since school has started again, I will update only on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Well, here's the chapter! I hope you like it!

**Macy**

Ever since you put that bandage over those few months, things almost started going back to normal, except with one parent and no friends. You started going for your daily jog again and re-signed up for all your sports at the rec center. So, of course, when the decision came about getting back into school after the summer for your junior year was easy. Of course! You didn't know why your father would even ask you. Preparations for school began, you started training for the school teams and buying your sports equipment, along with your school supplies.

So far, the bandage never failed. Not once. You never broke, and after so long of being clueless, you started to actually believe that the last two months never happened. Well, until the nightmares. But you always woke up believing they were fake, and that having a nightmare every night was normal.

Yeah, things were going great.

**Nick**

Yesterday, Stella came to see us. It was the first time I saw her since that month ago when we saw the newspapers that claimed she believed our story, and even then, it was only a picture. I could tell it was killing Joe to not see Stella for such a long time, but he would never admit it. In the end, it was Stella who decided we needed to get together again. She had said that she left us alone because she knew that we needed time to cope with everything that had happened, and we did. She always knew when she was needed.

But, with us, for every gain there is a loss. Macy will probably never talk to us again. She hasn't even seen Stella for a few months. It's not so great to lose one of your best friends.

I have also learned that it's not so great to get a bullet removed from you leg. Although we were taken in for questioning, afterward we had to see paramedics to take care of our ailments. Oh, and let me tell you, they couldn't sedate me enough. I _asked _for morphine. No joke. The surgery hurt like hell, almost worse than when I was first shot.

That is why I really don't want to go for the follow-up visit today. I am officially afraid of doctors. Especially since a lot of them hate JONAS right now, thinking we kidnapped an innocent little girl. Two things wrong with that sentence: one, we didn't kidnap her, and two, Macy is far from being little or innocent. Well, maybe she is innocent, but I'll only say that until the next time she sees me and punches me in the face.

Media news has died down over the whole ordeal, so we're sticking to our guns and waiting it out. Maybe our fans will love us again if everybody can just forget what happened. I mean, even though Stella tried to make things right and we try to tell our side of the story left and right, no one believes us. We do still have a large group of fans who stand by us, and for that, we're grateful.

So, getting back to the doctor thing, you can see how it's not such a great idea.

"Time to go, son." My dad yells from upstairs. I slip on my shoes and some sunglasses to leave.

"Does your leg feel okay?" My mom asks me as we head out the door. Joe and Kevin decided to go see Stella again. Kevin almost passed out last time when I still had the bullet in my leg, so I didn't object.

"Yeah, it doesn't feel like anything ever happened to it. And the scar is really faint."

"Oh, well that's great! I'm sure they won't have to do anything to it today. And if that doctor offers you any medicine, I wouldn't take it." Even my mom knows how everyone is acting these days.

Right as we open the front door, thousand of flashes go off from every angle. Big Rob, ready and waiting, attempts to fend off the approaching paparazzi. It seems like it takes forever to get to the car, but I'm relieved when we finally do. Again, it feels like forever until we get to the doctor's office, but there, at least the paparazzi haven't found us yet.

"Who is the appointment for?" the nasally receptionist asks my dad, and he points to me.

"Nick Lucas. Scheduled for 2 o'clock." He says.

"Oh, okay. Just follow me." she takes us down the hallway to one of the rooms.

"Dr. White will be in soon." The receptionist says, then leaves to go back to the front desk.

The door opens after a few moments, and a tall, white-haired man emerges.

"Ah, Nick. You had… the bullet in your leg?" he asks. I nod.

"Okay. Today, I just wanted to see how it was healing up. We'll probably need to take an MRI."

Through the rest of the visit, I'm quiet. There really is nothing to talk about. My leg had healed up fine, but the scar was permanent unless I wanted to get an injection. Apparently since the healing wasn't totally complete, we could still try to prevent a permanent scar. I agreed, even though my mom gave me a wary look. I just didn't want anything to remind me of what happened those two months ago.

The injection hurt worse than I thought, but I would bet that it was just me over-reacting.

"Well, it will be sore for quite a while since I injected it right into the heart of the healing under the scar. You might want to take some-" Dr. White was interrupted as an eruption of screaming began from the end of the hall.

"Oh, no." I groaned. Either fans wanting to see me, ex-fans wanting to kill me, or a mix of both.

"Well, sorry Dr. White, but we really must be going." My dad said, getting up to leave.

"Well, yes. Take some… pillow stuffing for the pain!" I don't think even I caught that as we ran out of the room and down the other hallway that led us away from all the screaming. Thinking back now, I really could swear that he said pillow stuffing.

It's been a few hours since that whole ordeal, and everyone is just trying to calm down. Stella is over here now, and things are pretty much back to normal. This is Stella's second home again, and her and Joe are back to secretly flirting. Now we're just missing one crazed fan. I can't tell you how much I wish things were completely back to normal.

Dad walks over, grabbing his jacket off of the couch cushion next to me.

"Hey, Nick, I'm going out to get some pillow stuffing for that shot. Any preferences?"

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm thinking about changing Macy's point of view to 1st person. Like, instead of "you" it would be "I". What do you think? Please review with your comments!

-Your Dreamer


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I have decided that Macy's point of view _is _going to change to 1st. Sorry if it bugs you, but it's a lot easier to write.

**Stella**

It was the first day of school. I was so excited to have JONAS back, to be making their clothes and being their friend. And to be with Joe again. I still knew that it would never be the same without Macy, but this was the closest I could get. I still couldn't help being nervous, though. I never went through school without Macy, ever since 3rd grade when I transferred to Horace Mantis Elementary from New York. And, everyone probably hated Joe, Nick, and Kevin. So, of course, for comfort, I called Joe.

"Hello?" he said.

"Oh, hi, Joe. Sorry, I must have dialed the wrong number or something." I bluffed.

"Stella, I know you're worried. So am I." he laughed.

"Well, yeah. I just don't know how things are gonna go, you know? What if… what if people were so angry at you that they-"

"What, beat us up? Come on Stells, people may hate us, but I don't think the Mantises hold that much of a grudge. Oh, by the way, I was wondering if you needed a ride."

"Joe, I couldn't ask you to do that. You'd be late! And so would I."

"Well, the thing is…I'm kind of already…here. I'm waiting in the car." He said awkwardly. I smiled.

"I'll be out in a minute."

**Macy**

I was so excited! I hadn't seen _anyone _for quite a while, and I missed Stella and JONAS so much! As I packed my bag for the first day, my dad came upstairs smiling.

"Hey, honey. I just wanted to tell you to have a great day! Oh, and I'll be picking you up after soccer today, okay? Just right out in the front." He said cheerily. I nodded and skipped over to give him a hug.

/\/\/\/\/\

After the bus ride (where people were being really weird… everyone was staring at me) I jogged to my locker. It was so exciting to be back! I loved summer, but school just was…busy. And I liked that feeling.

"Stella, Stella, Stella, _Stella_, STELLA!" I squealed, crushing her in a hug when I saw her.

"Macy?" she said gently, taking a small step back.

"Mace, I thought you were mad at me… I'm so happy to see you!" she said back, bringing me into the hug again.

"Why would I be mad?" I said quizzically.

"Well, you know…" I shook my head. Just then, the guys rounded the corner.

"Ohmygosh! I missed you guys so much!" I said, hopping up to them. Their faces all twisted into sheepish frowns.

"What?" I said, my smile faltering.

"Mace, we're _so _sorry, but it wasn't us. It was Fiona. Trust me, please." I looked up to meet a pair of soft brown eyes. The creeping memories attacked my mind, but I blinked a few times to clear them out. I would not break, not now, not here, not ever.

"Of course I trust you, Nick. Now, what are you talking about?" I smiled again.

"Is she okay?" Joe asked Stella, one of his eyebrows arching up.

"I'm fine! I'm so happy it's the first day of school, though! I have to get the JONAS fandom backup to speed, and I've gotta study up on my Spanish, too. I'm getting a little rusty." I said for Stella, wringing my hands. My Spanish _was_ lacking…

"But, Macy, I don't think anyone will be wanting to read about us anymore. Not now. No one could get over this better than you seem to be…" Nick said. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. The memories threatened to bubble over the edge of my mental block. No, everything was going back to normal. I couldn't lose.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." I laughed nervously.

"Mace, come on, what's up?" Stella said softly behind me.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm just really confused. What's going on?" another image attacked me, but I pushed back, hard. I pushed so hard that my hands began to shake.

"Are you okay? Joe, can you get her some water?" Stella said.

"But, I don't have any…" he said.

"Find some!" Stella snapped, annoyed.

"There's some in my bag." I said, pointing a wobbly finger toward the heap on the floor.

Nick picked it up and unzipped the sports bag, taking out the dewey water bottle.

"Here." He said, handing it to me. I took it and tried to make my hands stop shaking as I brought it to my mouth. I succeeded for a couple seconds, then capped the lid and set it on the ground to avoid a wet outfit.

"I'm sorry Macy, I know you don't want to talk about it, but what happened with Fiona is not some forgive-and-forget thing." I kept trying to keep up the act, being confused, but it was so hard. I didn't want to break, I couldn't break. Everything had been going so well.

"I can't- Please, Stella." I whispered.

"Macy, stop it! You can't do this to yourself." Stella said angrily.

"Stella, come on. She's having a rough time." Joe said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Another image, so breathtakingly real, overwhelmed me, and I gulped for air, trying to force it back down into the recesses of my mind. Everything spun around me. I wasn't quite sure, but it felt like I collapsed.

"Oh, god, Macy." I heard Nick say. And then I was back. Back outside the tour bus, back to where I swore I would never return. Back where in my hands lay the dead officer, his blood on my shirt, his life erased by me. Everything came at me at once, and I coughed for air as I opened my eyes wider to try to see something. Anything. But all I could see was the gun, pointed into my eyes.

Then everything went black.

A/N: I know, it was a little short. Sorry. It's been taking me a while to get where I want with this story. And, the sad thing is…. It's gonna be done soon! ;-) Oh, and guys, thanks you so much for giving me over 100 reviews! I love you all!

-Your Dreamer,

Mo


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I've decided that this is the last chapter. Well, here we go. Macy POV

I woke up with a start, covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. I sat up, looking around.

"Macy… Macy?" Kevin said worriedly, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" I said, squinting against the harsh light of my room. As I began to comprehend what I was seeing, I sighed. There were Stella and Joe, huddled together in a fit of worry, Kevin and Nick trying to wake me up.

"What happened? What am I doing here? I had this horrible dream…" I said, putting a hand on my head to try and ease the headache away.

"You fainted, Macy. It wasn't a dream. We brought you home after you fell, and your dad isn't home from work yet." Stella murmured, walking toward me.

"How long have I been out?" I groaned, swinging my legs out from under the blanket.

"Hold your horses, Misa. Don't stand up too quick or you'll get dizzy." Stella said, putting a firm hand on my shoulder.

"You've been out for about an hour. It's 2 o'clock, so school should be over in another hour." Joe answered me, sighing.

"Guys, why didn't you just have my dad come and pick me up?" I looked over at Nick, who had been quiet the entire time. He was concentrating, staring at the pattern on my blanket.

"Because we're perfectly capable of taking care of you." He snapped. The tone in his voice made me flinch.

"Nick…" Stella warned.

"Stella." He shot back.

"Macy, I'm just disappointed. Where did you go? Where is the girl I know, the one who stands up for herself no matter what? I don't want to be obsessed over as a musician, as a person, by you anymore. What you saw in that bus that made you think we were the ones locking you up, screwing with your mind, shouldn't be gone. You should have been angry at us for months. I should be explaining how it wasn't our fault and you shouldn't be believing me." Nick said in a sudden burst of intensity.

"I am angry!" I shouted, then bit my lip. I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks. I was broken, ever since this morning, and I had lost.

"Good. Then, we'll leave. I've already told you it wasn't our fault, but I'm glad you're finally getting some sense into you." He muttered dangerously. His words stung. As I looked around the room, it wasn't just me who was in shock.

"Guys, we're leaving." He snapped. Everyone except me got up and shuffled toward the door.

"I'm sorry. He's been like this ever since you passed out. Can I come back tomorrow?" Stella whispered hurriedly.

"Of course." I nodded, and she gave me a small smile before following Joe and Kevin out. Nick followed closely behind her. I watched as they all left my room, and heard the front door open. I had one thing left to do. One thing that could glue me back together again, or break me into smaller pieces.

"Nick?" I called down the hallway. He was the one thing I could hold on to, depend on. And it was because he was just like me, broken.

My heart stopped as I heard the front door close. He was gone. I'd lost my chance. I heard soft footsteps coming closer, and he reappeared in my doorway.

Tears of desperation streaked down my face.

"I believe you. Please, don't end it like this. I need you. I need Stella, Joe, Kevin. Please." I wept. He walked quickly to my sobbing figure and knelt next to me.

"Macy, calm down. I didn't mean we'd leave you alone. I meant we'll let you take your time until you could forgive us. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what happened, and for what I said." He said reassuringly.

"Nick, I know you guys weren't the ones who kidnapped me. It was Fiona, and she's crazy. I know that now." I said.

"I'm so glad." He embraced me in a hug.

"I missed you Nick. I didn't know if I was going to stay sane if I didn't see you after those two months." And then his lips were on mine, gently reassuring me that everything was going to be okay. Electricity shot up my spine as he deepened the kiss, putting his hand on the side of my neck.

Thinks got a lot better after that day. Everything went back to normal within my family and between my friends and I.

I'm so lucky I had friends that supported me through everything.

I'm not confused anymore.

A/N: Totally lame ending, but I just didn't know how to finish it out using the title. Thanks for reading!


	19. AN

So, this isn't another one of those new account ANs, don't worry! Just wanted to let everyone know that I have made a collab account with My-Flourescent-X-Glows-Orange called yourflourescentdreamers, and I will still be doing stories on this account, but will be having some fun with different ideas on the collab account. Also, Stockholm Syndrome, if you're reading, will be moved to that account in one or two days.

-Your Dreamer,

Mo


	20. AN 2

_**Hey, everyone! I am working on updating a bunch of stories right now, but inspiration isn't working on the things I need it to and school is always in the way! I just wanted to let you knoe that I have a new one-shot with an odd pairing (see? Inspiration can be a fiend!) called Figuring It Out, but I would really love it if you gave it a chance. Read it, review it, tell me what you think! If you hated it and think I should stick to what I've got, tell me! Anything you want to say, because I don't know if people like the stories, and sometimes that can be a halt to my inspiration, also. I'd like to send a shout-out to snoupy, who is an amazing friend and always lets me know what she thinks of my stories and when I need to get back on FanFiction and update some of these stories that I almost forgot about! Well, here's the link to the story (just copy and paste it into your browser without the spaces): **_

_**f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /s/6372527/1/Figuring_It_Out**_

_**Thanks, and I hope to see your review!**_

_**-Your Dreamer,**_

_**Mo**_


End file.
